Eden's Door
by Akasuna no Morana
Summary: The End of the Shinobi World is coming. The latent objectives of organizations are coming to fruition. But can Sakura accept her new position in the New World to be made or will she defy all things asked? Pairing still in debate. Will get better.


_Hello to one and all! As you know, this is my story. But first I believe a bit of acquainting you with myself is in order! For those of you new to I have been around for abit. Unfortunately, the stories I posted before only had one chapter to them and when Fanfic decided to update itself, I lost those stories. Which makes me a sad panda! -Bawls her eyes out.- Anyhow, I have comment so many time before on other stories, so my penname is out there so to speak, mainly on a fanfic called Ask Sakura or The Fic Previously Known as Ask Sakura. But lately, I have a renewed vigor for writing my own! So I hope you enjoy! Also I am on the look out for a nice BETA . So I hope the comments I get will help become a better writer! Anyways!~ ON TO DA STORY!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters of said novel/anime but I do own this stories concept plot as well as a few character I have made which will be listed as we go._

_Summary: The End of the Shinobi World is coming. The latent objectives of organizations are coming to fruition. But can Sakura accept her new position in the New World to be made or will she defy all things asked?_

_Chapter 1: Butterfly Affect_

_**It had all been a set up.**_

_Never had those words been so ominous to one, Sakura Haruno._

_It was suppose to be simple. Deliver the client to the border of Kusa, recover the scroll from a group of low class nukenin and report back. A simple A-Class mission._

_Oh how wrong they were! _

_Hazed beryl eyes gazed unfocused towards the center of the clearing. Small blurs of white with black littered the ground, kunai and shurikens littering the ground and trees. Massive cracks and debris marked the telltale battle. If only they had been successful._

_A wet, ragged cough suddenly forced its way from her chest, causing a sprout of blood to mar her teeth and dry cracked lips. From the way she felt, she had 5 cracked ribs, a fractured wrist, three broken fingers, a rather healthy amount of cuts and bruises, not to mention on hell of a concussion. She could only hope that her team wasn't dead and that the three 'low class' nukenins would leave so she could move and provide the aid necessary._

_"You know, we weren't suppose to get her killed. How do you think she's going to take this?" came a lilting and light voice as a shadow suddenly cast over her. The sound of shifting fabric brought her attention to the slim, pale hand touching her cheek, shifting the pastel pink hair out of the way. The acid green polish on said fingers made her stiffen, causing the figure to hum lightly. _

_"Oi! Momo-chan! Look! She's still alive! Ha! That purple bitch owes me 50 ryo!"_

_"Honestly, you and-" _

_"Oh hush. We got Haruno so lets go!"_

_But that was the last she had seen considering darkness had finally consumed her vision, her hearing turning fuzzy as a feeling of weightless drowned her._

_Warmth._

_That was the first thing she felt when her mind began to stir. It was so tempting to fall back to sleep and revel in it. But some irritating force in the back of her mind was telling her that something was very, very wrong! Furrowing her brows, she rolls over onto her side only to gasp in pain as a memory flashes through her head._

_'Move! Its an Ambush!'_

_A swift blur of black and purple came barreling into her, a sadistic giggle ringing through her ears as the wind was knocked out of her. Snapping back to herself, she kicks the offending body off her, her foot glowing pale blue with the enhanced chakra as a shriek of surprise follows after._

_It didn't last long as the sound of battle consumes her platoon, causing her to turn around just to duck down as the distinct sound of singing metal passes over her head. Looking up as she rolls away from the downward swing, surprise over takes her features as the wielder hunches over suddenly, the ANBU mask normally on the pale man's gone, showing eerily fogged brown orbs stare listlessly at her, his mouth furrowed into a pain grimace as his body begins to shake._

_'I can't-...How did you know? '_

_She wasn't able to catch the rest as she had to yet again repel herself back away from another blade. Somehow or another, it seemed her 'team' had turned against her under orders from someone other than Tsunade. And these strangers were helping her, or just plain battle crazed._

Sitting up suddenly, she scans her environment slowly only in vain as she squints into the darkness. The bed she was in enshrouded in a dark colored comforted, her fingers reaching down to skim over the fabric only to stall to stare at the bandages surrounding the three middle appendages. Gently, she tries to wriggle them only to flinch at the pain. They had obviously been reset recently, due to the tenderness. Peeling the covers back, she begins to take stock of the bandages around her ribs, shielded by the mesh shirt she had not worn previously. It was simply a fabric she never got too use to considering it tended to drive her mad with irritation to her fair skin. Her ankle was bandaged as well, the splint pressing into her leg was proof enough that had been set as well.

Turning her eyes back to the rest of the room, she noticed the small window next to the bed, allowing slivers of moonlight in. There was a dresser across the room, in between two doors which she assumed to be a closet and a bathroom. Looking to her left, was yet another door, the rice paper glowing softly from the miniscule light coming from the window. So the room told her absolutely nothing of her location. Sucking in her bottom lip, she begins to nibble upon it, worrying about what she had been dragged into.

She could have been kidnapped. Her ties to Naruto were well known. Having grown up in Team 7, the loud mouth blonde was like her surrogate brother. Then again, she was also the Godaime's apprentice. Could the person want the coveted secrets she was privy to about Konoha's workings? Either way it wouldn't be good. All she knew was that they wore cloaks.

'**It can't be Akatsuki. They don't have purple on their cloaks. Plus they don't have chicks unless you count that guy who looks like Pig**!' said a voice in her mind, but it was so weak she could barely recognize it.

'Inner? I haven't heard from you since...Where the HELL have you been?'

**'Not important! We need to get out of here! That wacky chick brought us her-**'

"Oh. Your Awake! Splendid!" The voice caught her off guard but was eerily familiar as she turned to the now open door. The woman standing there was pretty by all means. Her warm golden eyes seemed to glow with supreme gentleness in the glow of the single candle she held, the light glinting off her waist length, flowing midnight hair. She was wearing a simple lavender yukata, the green obi contrasting greatly in its bold pastel shade. The glint of metal caught Sakura's eye as she looked to her neck, spotting a metal band encircling it column, scorpions etched within the metal. "We were wondering how long it would be. You've been resting for a week now. I was beginning to wonder if Aleara hit you too hard."

Sakura couldn't see how the woman could be harmful. She seemed to be the dotting motherly type. But appearances could be deceiving. Especially if she knew the person who had done this to her. Shifting away as the woman stepped into the room, she shifted to a crouching position, her eyes narrowing . "Who the hell are you and what the hell am I doing here? And where the hell is here?"

Stopping a few steps from the bed, the woman's eyebrows rose to her hairline before she frowns lightly. "Please refrain from such language, Haruno-san. I am not at liberty to tell you where or why you are here." Sighing lightly, Sakura watched as the woman finished crossing the space and sat at the side of the bed, setting the candle down on her lap as she looked to her bare feet, she herself, sliding out and crouching at the wall. She would not get caught off guard! "My name is Morana. And I woke up in the same position you are in now. Along with my sister Aleara. We were from Yuki." Morana slowly allowed her eyes to drift towards the younger woman, a small smile of sadness tinting her features. "We mean you no harm, Haruno-san. This I can tell you assuredly. Like you, we have all killed a butterfly." 

A look of confusion crosses Sakura's features as she slowly stands, the wall sending chills down her spine as she contemplates Morana's last words. '_Like you, we have all killed a butterfly.' _She was obviously too far in thought for the moment she came back to reality, the woman, Morana, had left, the candle settled on the night stand along with a note and scroll. Picking up the former, a slight shine of envy enters her at the beautiful and precise handwriting. 

_Haruno-san,_

_We are sorry for the lack of electricity. _

_Please rest well, for I will return to get you_

_In a few hours for dinner._

_My mistress also implores you_

_To read the scroll she had me deliver._

_-Morana_

Blinking lightly as she sets down on the bed, Sakura's eyes roll over the note again and again. Read the scroll? She was under orders? Just where the hell was she? A feeling of utter fustration took hold of her as she crumpled the note, letting it fall to the floor with a small crinkled plop, grabbing the scroll. There was a tingle in her fingers as they held firm to the paper. It was obvious that there was a chakra lock upon the seal, meant to attack or worse to anyone who was not allowed to open and view its contents.

'This scroll….What could be in it?'

'**Open it.**'

She didn't need anything or anyone else to tell her this. Channeling chakra to her fingers, she rips it open, only to stop cold as the familiar handwriting and seal at the end.

'Impossible…..'

'_Remember Sakura, no matter what, you cannot fail._'

The words swam through her mind. She swore she could hear Tsunade's voice echoing to her from the grave. To think,…Her mentor had known this would happen one day.

Her Mentor.

Her idol.

_Her mother figure_…

Not long after she had set the scroll down, the chakra lacing it had caused the gloomy message to ignite, leaving behind a small pile of ash on her covers. Not to mention a nice scorch mark. But that was irrelevant. 

Even after Morana had returned, this time baring a candelabra, she still hadn't snapped out of her stupor. And so here she was, following the strange, graceful woman through the halls to the dining room. Slowly coming to, she begins to take in Morana once again.

She wore the same kimono, her hair was still left to lay. And that odd band around her neck was still there. But the one thing she didn't notice before was the gloves she wore. Why was she wearing gloves with a kimono.

"Because of my kekkei genkai…"

That's right! Her-! "Huh?" Came Sakura's own witty reply. A small giggle came from the dark haired woman at poor Sakura's confusion. She never heard of such a strange thing before. Did it disfigure Morana's hands? Were they skeletal? Covered in blisters? Did they have claws? Another giggle brought her out of her thoughts as Morana shook her head, golden eyes dancing with mirth. That's when she finally realized she was talking out loud.

"No, they appear normal. Its what my touch can do that causes me to wear them. And since your still not official, nor my partner you might never find out without express approval from Aoi-sama."

Aoi-sama?

"That is what we call Mistress. Her name is not to be spoken outside the meeting chambers. Did you not feel the seals that surrounded the doors we passed a bit ago?" So that was what it was.

"Hey, Morana-san…?"

"Yes Haruno-san?"

"Since its been decided I am to be a member, can you please tell me what this place is and why we are here." came Sakura's question. The one, Morana had obviously, been expecting. Which was why she stopped, her eyes growing serious as she looks over her shoulder, voice dropping to a near whisper.

"Our goal is to stop a man long thought dead. To bring balance to this world. Our objective: Is to destroy the Akatsuki and halt them in their goal. As for our name…"

Silence reigned between the two, Serious gold clashing with bewildered emerald. She had gotten the meaning well.

As long as Akatsuki existed, so would they.

"Mamenaito"

Night's devotion.


End file.
